Love Secrets
by Kibblekinz
Summary: "Look," The moonlight glimmered on the river. The sight made my heart melt. This place had something special about it, I just didn't know what. I looked into the eyes of Austin moon, but to my surprise he was already staring at me." Secrets never last for long
1. Learn your secret

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._

**Ally's POV**

Oh, gosh. Planes were never lucky for me. The first time at the age of 5 I peed my pants on the plane of nervousness. When I was 8, I didn't have my seatbelt buckled on right, I fell forward and bumped my head on the seat in front of me. I had a big bump for the rest of the school year. At the age of 10, I got sick on a plane back to Miami from Disneyworld. The list goes on, but now I'm 19 and going on a plane ride to the beautiful Ireland with Austin, Trish, and Dez. About 11 long hours of flying to Atlanta (Oh god, I could've got lost. The busiest airport, is the busiest) then to Ireland. Wow, sounds fun already. We booked a beautiful hotel, fancy, and costly. But of course, that doesn't matter to Austin. As long as he has his fun it okay. I guess you can call me cheap.

We arrived at 6:00 PM. We had dinner at a not-so-fancy restaurant, not in the clothes we were in. After dinner we headed back to the hotel for some rest.

5:45 AM, the next day, we woke up. Except Trish. "Trish, WAKE UP!" I had to scream at her.

"Fine." She said, still _not_ budging.

"Whatever, Trish. I'll check if Dez and Austin are up yet." I said. I went to the hotel room across from us and knocked continuously, waking them up. "You sleepy jackasses." I murmured. To my surprise, Austin opened the door, with his clothes on and his hair done. If he actually does his hair. He looks absolute cute looking like a bedhead. Anyways, I couldn't believe he woke up earlier than us.

"Yes?" Austin said.

"Uh-ah, uh nothing." I said, feeling heat going to my cheeks. I ran back to my room. "Trish get ready! Their already done!" I yelled. Trish only had her clothes on. Capris and a tee.

"Okay, Ally!" Trish complained, pretending to dramatically run to get ready. "Why are you in a rush anyways? Do you even know what we are doing?"

"Yeah." I said. "We could go shopping, then eat lunch at this super cool restaurant I found on yelp, then I found this comedy show too during the afternoon, after that we some time do something special for me and you while Austin and Dez go take this basketball tour and we all meet up at –"

"Stop there, Ally." Trish interrupted. "You're confusing me. Let's just focus on shopping!"

**Austin's POV**

4 days go by and 3 days before we leave. Ally decided we should go on a tour. Trish and Dez bailed before I could. I guess I'm stuck with Ally going on a dumb ghost tour. Sorry ghosts, but it is. Ally seemed interested. At least she had fun. After that we had frozen yogurt, just the two of us. She was wearing her new beautiful dress she bought here. Her dress is a beautiful shade of green with glimmering ends in the moonlight. We ate at a river outside at a table for two. "This is awkward." I spoke up. Now I really wish I didn't go. People walked by with an '_aww_' face looking at us. Why can't people mind their own business? Okay, I admit I don't, but other people should.

"I know." Ally said, taking a scoop of her own frozen yogurt. "Doesn't bother me. I would think the same thing." Did that only sound weird to me?

"Are you saying you like this?" I questioned

"Mm, I guess." She shrugged.

"Really?" I said. I guess I could feel it too.

"Really." She said.

"I guess I do, too." I said. This is a really weird way to confess your feelings.

"That's great." Ally said. "Now I could feel you're awkward." Ally walked to the trash can to throw away our frozen yogurt cups.

**Ally's POV**

That's when I saw a beautiful bridge that crosses this very short little river. "Austin follow me." He followed me to the bridge. "Look," The moonlight glimmered on the river. The sight made my heart melt. This place had something special about it, I just didn't know what. I looked into the eyes of Austin moon, but to my surprise he was already staring at me. Now I knew what that feeling was… No, couldn't be. Loving my _best friend?_ That's so… stereotype-ish. But it makes me feel happy. What should I do? Just go ahead? Looking into his eyes, I could read his mind. He was probably thinking the same thing. I stood up on the tip of my toes, and kissed him. Yes, I kissed Austin Moon. He was… shocked. I was too but I could see that little smile at the corner of his mouth. I showed my smile. I hugged him there and we watched the river for the rest of the moonrise.

_I want it more more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is going to be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be_

**OMGEE AUTHORS NOTE LIKE AUFAHDJDAUSSLLYCRAZYY**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Austin and Ally. The song is Untouched by The Veronicas. Don't own the song or The Veronicas. ANYWAYS now to the real note! First A&A fanfic! Yay! Too predictable? Agreed, but OH WELL! Now all I do on Sundays is watch Austin and Ally at 7 and write. Haven't made anything in like SO long! But this one, I like it so far. Can't wait for season 2. OH and successes and setbacks. Austin's parents are going to be in the episode. Cheek kiss? I wanna see a good reaction lol. Anyways, review, read again, and SMILE!**

**Kibblekinz =]**


	2. Don't Speak of Your Secret

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I snuck into our rooms. How will we tell our friends? What would they say? Our secret will stay a secret… I hope. The next 3 days went by slowly. The plane ride was sleepy and long. Ally fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't mind, but Dez and Trish were sleeping, too. Was I just now sleepy? I rested my head on Ally's. Her bouncy silky hair was surprisingly soft, too. I was eating fruit snacks with my head on hers. My jaw moved slowly, massaging her head. I heard a cute little giggle that resembles with Ally's. I popped a fruit snack into Ally's mouth. She didn't chew. I pushed her jaw up and down, forcing her to chew on the snack. She smiled and punched me on the chest. "You woke me up, you-" Ally interrupted herself. "Never mind." She said. I'd bet she remember there was a kid in front of us.

"Ha ha." I teased her. She rolled her eyes. Her head was still on my shoulder.

"Can I have those?" she said pointing to my fruit snacks.

"No, their mine." I whined in a way a 6 year old would say.

"Please?" she tried to mimic my puppy dog face.

I laughed at her attempt. Now I know I could do my puppy dog face waaay better than anybody. Way better.

She snatched the fruit snacks from me. She snatched the fruit snacks from me! I let her have it but, like, really? FOOD IS MY LIFE. She happily ate her victory fruit snacks. The plane ride went for another couple hours. It was quiet, but I didn't mind. Miami was probably quiet when I gone.

**Ally's POV**

We're back at Miami. Austin and I are SO behind. Behind, behind, isn't this a rule or something? If so, I totally just broke it. We headed to the practice room right after resting. Sitting at the piano bench, it just feels a little weirder. We didn't mind, anything could happen at that moment.

"Austin?" I said, breaking the long silence

"Yes?" he replied

"Do you have an idea what we are going to write?"

"I don't know. I thought you would have an idea."

"Damn you, Austin!"

"What?" he said throwing his arms up.

"Nothing, nothing." I said pushing his muscle-y arms down. "Nice arms you've got there."

"I know." He said, in a bragging tone. I giggled, my hand still on his arm.

"Back to songwriting. Maybe a love song?" I said, grabbing my songbook.

"Didn't I already do one?" he moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"No?" I said, trying to gather all of the songs I wrote for him in my head.

"Ally, why don't we take a break?" he said. I can't believe he said that.

"A break?"

"A break."

" Fine. Fine, fine fine." I wasn't happy. I walked away but I felt a hand pull me back.

"Can I eat at your house?"

"Fine."

**Austin's POV**

We arrived at Ally's house. To our surprise Trish was here. "I was waiting for you Ally." She said. Trish can be so threatening.

"Since when?" Ally spoke up.

"An hour ago! You forgot!" Trish pleaded with her eyes. Damn, how does she do that?

"I'm here with Austin." Ally explained.

"Yes, always. I should of known." Trish stomped out the door. Ally's father came down the steps seeing Trish gone.

"What just happened?" he said confused. Ally burst into tears and ran up the steps. I chased after her. "Thanks for the answer." He yelled.

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

**AUTHORS NOTE YAY!**

**I hope you liked it. I know it took 2 days to write this I usually don't do this especially on chapter 2. For the next chapter, got any ideas? I NEED IDEAS KAY? Speak up! I'm freaking in my chair right now every time a big thunder hits! HEEELPP! Anyways SUNDAY is the new episode! After this episode 2 more episodes till SEASON 2. Yaaay, but their prob gonna make us wait like a month so I got to catch back up on my PTTL. SUMMER VACATION SONG AND SMILE!**

**~Kibblekinz**


	3. Get Another Secret

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said_

**Austin's POV**

I watched Ally sob into her pillow. I couldn't believe it. That was so… sudden. Too much happened in one night. I rolled Ally to the side and sat down next to her. "Alls." She rolled facing up with her hands over her eyes.

"Cliffhanger." She murmured.

"No, no cliffhanger." I'm sure Ally wanted to hang at a cliff. "Get in my car."

"Not looking like-"

"We're going somewhere."

"I don't feel like it." I showed her my puppy eyes, glaring at her every second. I fake wiped a tear to make her more sorry. "Fine."

"Yay!" I said and pecked her lips

**Ally 's POV**

We arrived at Trish's house. "You… you…" I was thinking what to say. "Bitch." I immediately felt guilty. "A cute one."

"Your good at insulting people." He laughed. I hit his lap. I was still not ready to talk to Trish. "Well, lets go."

"Yeah." I started biting my strand of hair hanging on my face. We walked to the door. We knocked, but to our surprise the door flung right open. "No one is here." We walked right in. Nobody. I followed Austin up the stairs.

"Hey this could be like a horror movie. We go up the stairs and then-" Austin started

"Shh!" I screamed.

_Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you getting tired by secrets that you're keeping?_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

"Scared, Alls?" he said. I denied, but secretly… yes. We walked and searched in each room. We looked in Trish's room. Blood stained on the cheery lime green carpet.

"Dude." I said

"I know."

We walked to the closet and slowly opened the doors. We saw a dead body with the hands already positioned on the stomach. "About that horror movie…" I said slowly. Austin put his arm up.

"Shit just got real."


End file.
